


Новый светоч гуманизма

by Arys_pole



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arys_pole/pseuds/Arys_pole
Summary: Если бы не идиотский сон, Гарри так бы ничего и не понял, но, к счастью, подсознание в его гнилой башке работало гораздо лучше сознания.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Новый светоч гуманизма

Если бы не идиотский сон, Гарри так бы ничего и не понял, но, к счастью, подсознание в его гнилой башке работало гораздо лучше сознания, давно утопленного в алкоголе и наркотиках. Залив глаза дешёвым пойлом, он мог годами ходить, не замечая очевидных вещей в себе самом, что, конечно, до хуя иронично, но очень уж, сука, не смешно, учитывая послужной список и тупое прозвище. Гарри - как оказалось - открывашка для всех, но только не для себя самого. Видимо, самоанализ голоса в голове сожрали первым. А ведь сейчас не то что лет, когда можно тупить и утопать в жалости к себе самому, даже месяцев в запасе не было. Так, неделя, половину которой он страдал от похмелья, а половину - валялся в бреду после ранения. И тут сон, полный осознания, если не сказать озарения. Спасибо - пожалуйста, кушай, не обляпайся. 

Ким, светоч долготерпения и гуманизма, уложил его в старом бункере восстанавливать силы и залечивать боевые ранения вместо того, чтобы пинками гнать продолжать расследование. А ведь Гарри даже не жаловался, молча размазывал проступающую кровь по темной грязной штанине и делал вид, что он еще очень даже ничего, порох в пороховницах, и все в таком духе. Но, видимо, на этот раз артистизма не хватило, и победило человеколюбие Кима. Он разве что одеялко не подоткнул – хотя откуда в этом крысином углу одеялко? – и пообещал быть рядом. А проснулся Гарри в гордом одиночестве. 

Ну, то есть как в гордом. Такого бэдтрипа у него уже давно не было, да что там давно, вполне возможно - никогда. Потому что, разлепив глаза, Гарри понял - Кицураги рядом нет, и его накрыло такой оглушающей волной ледяного ужаса, какого не было, даже пока он валялся в луже крови перед "Танцами в тряпье" и думал, что умирает. Да что говорить, даже голоса в голове заткнулись, не решаясь соваться в эту адскую бездну отчаяния. Оставалось только встать и, жалобно поскуливая "Ки-и-им?", похромать на поиски. Двери не открывались, отчего ужас увеличивался в геометрической прогрессии, и Гарри только с третьего раза сообразил, что не заперт здесь в одиночестве на веки вечные, просто дверь нужно было толкать, а не тянуть на себя. 

Впрочем, на улице легче не стало, ведь вместо Кицураги там обнаружилась смутно знакомая баба, и вот это уже вообще ни разу не добавляло спокойствия. Баба была нечеловечески прекрасна, пахла абрикосовой жвачкой и тихим ласковым голосом (таким обычно разговаривают с дикими животными в попытке избежать укуса) втирала о том, как ей пора в аэропорт. 

"Так и пиздуй", - хотел крикнуть Гарри, но вместо этого зачем-то начал расспрашивать, о том, не Долорес ли она Деи, и не убивала ли она людей. Оказалось, она не Долорес, а его бывшая. В общем, когда разговор опять свернул в сторону "отпусти и забудь", он не выдержал и все-таки выплюнул:  
\- Так, на хуй. Где Ким?  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, у меня давно своя жизнь, - по инерции продолжала не-Долорес, но, услышав вопрос, осеклась, удивленно захлопала ресницами и нерешительно продолжила, - ты должен отпустить меня...  
\- Да скатертью дорожка, я уже понял, что тебе надо свалить, все прошло, бла-бла-бла. Ебись с кем хочешь. Ким где?! 

Вот этого голоса в голове оставить без внимания, конечно, не могли. Один безумно ржал, второй, называл его конченым мудаком без стыда и совести, еще один, издеваясь, тянул что-то о членском билете в гомосексуальном подполье, и, когда голова уже была готова треснуть от всей этой вакханалии, Гарри проснулся и увидел Кима. 

Тот сидел на колченогом стуле в золотистом ореоле закатных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь узкое окошко, и читал потрепанную книгу в мягком переплете. Это было самое прекрасное зрелище во всем зассаном Мартинезе. Прекраснее пронзительно-голубого спирта, плещущегося в заляпанной пальцами бутылке, прекраснее новенького полного флакона амфетаминов, прекраснее абрикосовой не-Долорес, которая по сравнению с живым Кимом выглядела двухмерным рисунком. Гарри зажмурился и прохрипел: \- Ким...  
Перед закрытыми глазами продолжали мелькать золотистые точки. 

Вот и ответ на все вопросы, который он так долго искал, его новая религия. Альтернатива ледяной глади реки (прости, Кинема, я не могу присоединиться) и пистолетному дулу во рту. Не пытающаяся убить любовь здесь и сейчас. Тёплый человек рядом, готовый терпеливо слушать пьяный бред, подставлять плечо и прикрывать от пуль. 

Золотистые точки перед глазами сменились улыбками, взглядами, словами поддержки, которыми они обменялись за эту неделю. Был ли Ким заинтересован? Вполне возможно! С другой стороны, мерзкий внутренний голос, затыкая эмпатию, завел свою привычную песню: "Ты ему не нужен, ты никому не нужен. Кто вообще в здравом уме захочет связываться с таким обрыганом? Не порти ему жизнь, а хотя у тебя и не получится, он сейчас тоже пошлёт тебя в жопу и свалит в аэропорт". 

\- Детектив? - Обеспокоенный Кицураги отложил книгу и протянул руку, помогая подняться.  
Гарри схватился за нее так, словно это был последний спасательный круг в мире, где кроме океана ничего не осталось, и все еще хрипло после недолгого сна просипел:  
\- Не уходи.  
Ким вопросительно приподнял бровь, и, не получив ответа, тяжело вздохнул.  
\- В общем-то и не планировал. Плохой сон?  
\- Угу, кошмар. Вместо тебя появилась бывшая жена.  
Глаза Кицураги за стёклами очков на секунду приобрели какое-то странное выражение, взгляд стал еще более пристальным, чем обычно. Он, кажется, собирался что-то сказать, но промолчал, впрочем, руку не отнял, а накрыл грязные пальцы Гарри с обломанными ногтями второй рукой и слегка сжал.  
\- Пойдемте, детектив, у нас здесь еще есть работа.  
Его голос звучал привычно мягко и уверенно, и Гарри подумал, что вовсе не против исполнить любую просьбу или приказ, сказанные таким голосом, даже пойти работать. 

Кажется, мерзкая пропитая туша вместо напарника не вызывала у Кима отвращения, а значит, у этой истории действительно появился шанс на хороший конец. Оставалось придумать, как удержать Кима возле себя. Возможно, стоило убедить его перевестись в 41-ый участок.


End file.
